slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nic nie wiem/Moje wyobrażenie 19 Odcinka
Ok. Rozpisuję moje wyobrażenie 19 odcinka. Wszystko zrobiłam pod siebie m.in to z kim nam najwyższy lovometr itp. To mój pierwszy raz kiedy piszę "solucję,, więc proszę oceniajcie,co jest ok,a co trzeba poprawić jestem otwarta na krytykę ^.^ Skróty imion: N:Nataniel Dyr:Dyrektorka D:Daniel (?) A:Alexy I:Iris M:Melania Sprawa z królikami poszla w zapomnienie.W szkole przez tydzień nic się nie działo.Tydzień jak tydzień, lekcje.przerwa,lekcje,dom w tak w koło.Bylo tak do monentu rozmowy z Natanielem*: N:Hej ~Su~ jesteś jutro zajęta po szkole? Su:Nie.A coś się stało? N:Nie tak się pytam...(zaczerwienił się) Su:Ej wszystko gra? N:Wiesz dokończymy te rozmowe później pa!-Szybko odbiegł. *Tu ma znaczenie lovo,spotkamy chłopaka z którym mamy najlepsze relacje.* Nasza Su myśli że ma jakąś ważną sprawę do zalatwienia,więc idzie do klasy,ale tam nie mogła skupić sie na lekcji z panem Farazowskim,zastanawiala się jaką sprawę ma chłopak i o co chodzi w jego zachowaniu. Chwile rozmawiamy z Iris: I:Hej, rozumiesz coś z tej lekcji, jacyś królowie,dynastie? Su: ... I:Ej! Su:Och przepraszam zamyśliłam się. I:od początku lekcji bylaś jakaś nie obecna. Su:Tak po prostu...muszę gdzieś na chwilę iść.Nie gniewaj się. I:Ok,spoko. Po tym idziemy szukać naszego gospodarza.Najpierw spotykamy Alexa,mówi nam że widzial jakiegoś nowego chlopaka,w szkole,mówi że jest wysoki i rudy! Su lekko wytrącona z równowagi,idzie dalej szukać Nataniela,ale gdy weszla do pokoju gospodarzy wyskoczyła nam Melania: Su:Widziałaś Nata? M:Nie a co? Su:Nic,a nie wiesz gdzie może być? M:Nie wiem,ale Nataniel chodzil dziś taki jak gdyby w transie,chodzil w kolo i się nad czymś zastanawiał.Nie wiesz co mu jest? *jaka zatroskana* Su:Niestety nie,ide szukać go dalej.Do zobaczenia. Su wyszla z pokoju i szukała go wszędzie i nigdzie go nie było,ale za to dyrektorka w odpowiednim momencie na nas wpada: Dyr:~Su~ pamiętasz jak odprowadzalaś pana Farawskiego? Su:No tak ale o co chodzi? Dyr:Mam do ciebie prośbę,mamy nowego ucznia i musisz go odprowadzić po szkole,wiem że ty to zrobisz najlepiej,gdyż oprowadzałaś nauczyciela i ten cię chwalił.Czeka na ciebie w sali B.Dowidzenia. Su:Dowidzenia... Tak,nasza kochana Suśka musi przerwać poszukiwania lubego i oprowadzić nowego po szkole,gdy idziemy do sali B spotykamy ponownie Iris która mówi że rozmawiala z Melanią o tym że szukamy Nataniela,i mówi że ostatnio widziała go w ogrodzie.Nasza Su obleciala calą szkołe ale nie kluby.Dziękujemy Iris , za info ale mówimy też że musimy oprowadzić nowego ucznia po szkole i znowu musimy ją opuścić. Wchodzimy do sali B,obok okna stoi jakiś chłopak, podobny do opisu który podał nam Alexy.Wysoki,szczupły,włosy krótkie i rude.Ma szarą otchłań zamiast oczu,był bardzo zapatrzony w to co dzieje się za oknem.Na parapecie miał połorzony blok i ołówek.Pierwsze co wpadło Su do głowy to,to że rysuję.I się nie myliła.Chlopak raz co raz dorysowywał kreski i kontury na kartce.Z żalem wyrywamy go z hipnozy: Su:Hej ty jesteś ten nowy? D: ... Su:Halo? D:Ach przepraszam nie słuchałem byłem zapatrzony w ogród za oknem. Su:Ok nie masz za co przepraszać,ale z bliska ogród jest jeszcze ładniejszy. D:Też tak sądze.Jestem Daniel. Su:Ja mam na imię ~Su~ miło mi. D:Mi również Su:Co robisz? D:Rysuję ten o to ogród i czekam na osobę która ma mnie oprowadzić. Su: To ja mam cię oprowadzić do szkole.To co idziemy? D:No pewnie! *Specjalnie dodałam nową osobę* Nasza Su pokazuje mu wszystko pokolei ; salę A,pokój gospodarzy,dziedziniec,salę gimnastyczną,piwnicę,korytarze,salę biologiczną i w końcu nasz pikny ogród w którym (jak mówila nam Iris) siedzi Nataniel, wyrywając platki z margaretki i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Su:Daniel to jest ten ogród o którym mówiłam wcześniej,jest genialny prawda? D:Tak miałaś rację z bliska jest o wilele lep... NATANIEL!? N:Daniel jak cię dawno nie widzialem!-przybili sobie piątkę-co ty tu robisz? D:Chodzę tu do liceum,rodzice przepisali mnie tu gdyz się przeprowadziliśmy i mam tu bliżej.~Su~czemu nie mówiłaś że tu chodzi do szkoły Nataniel? Su:Skąd miałam wiedzieć że się znacie? N:Och ~Su~ będziemy musieli za niedługo znowu pogadać będe tu cały czas,a ty Daniel przyjdź do mnie na przerwie musimy załatwić twoje dokumenty. D:Jak to ty jesteś tu gospodarzem?Coraz więcej niespodzianek najpierw zauważam piękny ogród,potem spotykam ciebie,kolege z gimnazjum i dowiaduje się zę jest o kilka rang wyżej o demnie,lubie te szkołe! Su:Tak Daniel chodź do szkoły.Pogadacie później. N:Ok idź już dyrektorka się pewnie wkurzy że tak długo go oprowadzasz.Na razie! Su idzie z powrotem do sali B pytamy Daniela czy lubi rysować,on stwierdza że bardzo i to jest jedyne jego hobby jak,byl mały też bardzo cżętso rysował,malował wycinał i tak mu zostało.Mówi też nam że jest rad z tego że spotkal tu kolegę z gimnazjum i ma juz miłą koleżankę.Poczym wraca do kończenia rysunku.W każdym razie chciał gdyż zgubil swój ołowek.Su mówi ze go poszuka na co Daniel nam dziękuje.My jeszcze musimy wrócić do ogrodu w którym czeka na nas Nataniel.Gdy już jesteśmy pytamy go o wcześniejsze zachowanie. N:O jesteś! Su:No tak.Przecież prosiłeś.Słuchaj chciałam cię zapytać o to zachowanie dzisiaj rano.O co chodzilo? N:Ech no bo chciałem cię zapytać co robisz po szkole bo...*zaczerwienił się* bo chcę iść jutro z tobą do parku. Su:Po co?-(no tak Su naprawdę nie wiesz po co idzie się do parku ? ) N:No bo chcę z tobą porozmawiać Su:A czemu nie tu? N:W parku jest spokojniej i to jest raczej osobista sprawa. Su:Ok mogę iść. N:Dziękuję! - po czym pobieg z powrotem do szkoly. Su ponownie wstrząsnięta przypomina sobię że musi jeszcze znaleźć ołówek Daniela.Znajduję się on Na dziedzińcu obok ławki.Wracamy do szkoły oddać ołówek.Daniel czeka na nas w sali B. Oddajemy go i wracamy na dziedzinieć,po czym wracamy do domu,Na drugi dzień wracamy do szkoły.Spotykamy Alexego: A:No,no kto dziś idzię na randkę? Su:Jaką randkę?O co ci chodzi? A:No bo wiesz wczoraj , oczywiście nie chcący podsłuchałem waszą rozmowę z Natem i tylko nie mów mi że to nie randka! Su:Ech,to nie jest randka tylko Nataniel chce o czymś ze mną pogadać. >.< A: No tak przecież to normalne że spotykasz się z chłopakiem sam na sam,w parku i gadacie o osobistych sprawach.Przecież to nie randka! Su:Dobijasz mnie! A:Pocieszę cię że ja też będe w tedy w parku, bo muszę odprowadzić psa mojej sąsiadki.Powodzenia! Su na dzieńdobry dowiadujemy się że Alexy będzie na ich randce.Musimy iść spotkać się z Danielem bo jesteśmy ciekawe jak mu wyszedł rysunek.Oczywiście jest w sali B. D:O cześć! Su:Cześć i jak skończyłeś swoję dzieło? D:Tak. I jak podoba ci się?(to jest 1 ilustracja,przedstawia ona ogród z innej perspektywy,bo był rysowany przez okno w sali) Su:Tak jest wspanialy! D:Dzięki.Wiesz co wczoraj widzialem się z Natanielem pogadać co u niego... Su:(Ojoj) D: ... i dowiedziałem się że cię bardzo lubi, i po jego minie można stwierdzić że to ,,lubi'' jest mocniejsze od tego ,,lubie" rozumiesz?'' Su:Nie bardzo,troche się pogubilam. D:Ech,chodzi o to że Nataniel traktuję cię nie tak samo jak inne dziewczyny! Su:??? D:Mam powiedzieć w prost? Ok Po-do-basz mu się.Teraz rozumiesz? Su:Już wiem! D:Ale co? Su: Muszę leciej pa! Tak nasza Suśka dopiero teraz się zoriętowała dlaczego Nataniel chciał się spotkać z nią sam na sam w parku(Brawo Su) i że Alexy miał rację.Miała co do tej randki mieszane uczucia.Z jednej strony randka z chłopakiem z drugiej strony podglądujący ich Alexy O.O Ale powiedziała że raz się żyje i że idzię z nim do tego parku czy ktoś ich będzie widział czy nie.Ale musi też wiedzieć gdzie ma czekać na Nata. Musimy znowu go szukać.Ale tym razem idzie gładko i jest w pokoju gospodarzy,jakiś radosny.Domyślamy się że chodzi o spotkanie, no i teraz my będziemy się jąkać bo wiemy o co chodzi: Su:Ech...hej więc,co... znaczy gdzie mam na ciebie czekać w sprawie ra... to znaczy spotkania? N:Przyjdę po ciebie bo mam dodatkową lekcję i zostaje godzinę dłużej. Su:Aha,ok to pa! Teraz Su się troche peszy.Po lekcji idziemy na dziedziniec i zauważamy Alexego który perfidnie się do nas uśmiecha xDWracamy do domu.Musimy się stosownie ubrac jak na kazde spotkanie z chłopakiem.Moim wyobrażeniem stroju na randkę z Natem jest niebieska,matowa sukienka do kolan z dlugimi rękawami,beżowe balerinki i w tym samym kolorze torba.Mówimy rodzicą że wychodzimy i wtedy przychodzi po nas Nataniel. N:Część! Su:Hej. N:Wow wyglądasz niesa...chciałem powiedziec ładnie.*zarumienił się* Su:Dzięki no to idziemy? N:Tak,tak. Idziemy do parku,nasz chlopak trzyma bukiecik margaretek. N:T-To dla ciebie. Su:Och Nataniel są śliczne! Ok.Nasza Su może ten bukiet kwiatów schować do wazonu który możemy w tej chwili kupić na bazarze za ,,, Nie wiem 12$? Doszliśmy do parku i tak sobie spacerujemy gdy Nataniel się do nas odzywa: N:No więc cieszę się że zgodzilaś się na spotkanie. Su:Ja się cieszę że ty mi to zapropanowałeś! Ale nadal mi nie powiedziałęś dlaczego się tu spotkamiśmy._Su rozgląda się od czasu do czasu szukając wzrokiem Alexego- N:No więc chciałem cię zapytać... bo znamy się jakiś czas no i chodzi o to że... no ...ech nie owijajmy w bawełnę,po prostu mi-się-podobasz...*zarumienil się* Su:Aha... N:No i chciałem się ciebie zapytać o... no wiesz o co. Su:? N:Ech no o chodzenie... Su:Ach Nataniel... N:Ja wiem że możesz się nie zgodzić i ja to zrozumiem,i mam nadzieję że zostaniemy wtedy przyjaciółmi i nadal będziemy się tak dogadywać i to nas nie poróż... Tak Su jest taka kochana żę przerwala Natanielowi swój wykład całusem w policzek :* (to jest 2 ilustracja) N:??? *cały czas się rumieni i to coraz bardziej* Su:No więc to znaczylo tak! N:Ech ..no...bo ja... Su: Yh siedz cicho i weź mnie przytul! Jak chlopak dziewczynę! Nataniel nas przytula i na tym kończy się odcinek Muszę zdradzic że Alexy nas oszukal by nas jeszcze bardziej zestresować spotkaniem,co mu wyszło bo Su nie mogła słowa wydusić OK! Dzięki za uwagę i proszę oceniać! Na razie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach